Whispers
by One Last Time
Summary: FR and LG Versions. Lance is the calm and controled Mentor, the Leader of the Elite Four of the Kanto region. But something, or rather, someone, is fourcing this Hard-core, cynical youth off his game, and no one's quite sure why.
1. Something

**I still play Pokemon. Sad huh? I'm using one of the default names from Pokemon Saphire/Ruby, since FireRed/LeafGreen doesn't have defaults.**

**This story is graphic, lustful, and in first person, how completely unlike me. Sore abundance of one-liners, I assure you, there shall be many. Might be a multi, I have ideas for other scenes. But I want to see how this one goes first.**

**Enjoy. **::evil perverted smile::

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whispers**

Something…

I don't know where I am, everything seems a bit… off…

It's not… bad… per say.

Just… off.

It's a bit dark… but, warm.

Yes, there's a good deal of warmth.

"Lance?"

I look down and, I think I remember. Part of things anyways; I'm with Jean, the new League champion.

I'm holding her in my arms, and we're completely alone.

The broad-brimmed hat she wore when she challenged me isn't with her, and I can see the delicate curves of her mouth and lips. Her slender arms, close up, I can see are well muscled from her travels.

The edge in her wide brown eyes, that which drove her to take the challenge, and triumph over all she met, it's hidden now. But I know that she isn't weak, neither mentally or physically, no matter what the task.

It's a shame now though; it was that calculated determination which first sparked my interest.

The loose-knit sweater she wears, decent enough, but the neck-line is shaped in just a way that… My hands run over well-rounded hips, the rough fabric of her skirt sliding across her skin like… When I take her mouth, the warmth as she opens up to me sends chills down my spine, and I feel…

It's these traits that have sparked my lust.

I know where I am suddenly, not just with whom. It's my room, the cramped space the world has set aside for one of its most powerful men.

I feel her slim fingers twine into my hair as my mouth moves down her neck. A small cry works its way past her lips, before I work my hands under her thighs, dropping her down onto the bed under me. The ties of my vest fall away as her hands come up, her legs are spread and I bring myself to a rest between them.

Capturing her mouth once more, the kiss is short lived. She pulls away from me suddenly, and I look down into mahogany eyes. I can only smile.

The edge has returned.

Her hands go to the hem of her shirt, and she pulls the pale blue garment up and over her head. She smile and comes up to meet me as I move in again, I chuckle as I try to remove the shirt she has already unbuttoned for me. Thinking it unfair for me to see her pale silky skin, while I remain covered.

The man who shares the room next to mine, with whom I am good friends with, he may brag about his hardened body, but she seems more than just pleased as her fingers trace the lines of my shoulder. She catches a few strands of her sandy hair in her mouth, lips pulled back in a playful smile as I run one finger under the strap of her bra. A black satiny material, it clings to her like a second skin, but the cloth is far to course to match her flesh.

But now she is the one with more clothing.

She gives a shrill laugh as I attempt to remove the troublesome article, and backs up from me, all the way to the headboard.

I follow, of course, moving as a predator, my prey in plain sight.

She grins evilly, and moves again.

Taken aback this time, I cannot follow her, and before I can react, she is behind me.

Her breasts press down on my back, and she embraces me from behind. I smirk as her fingers trace along my belt buckle, jumping as she heads south.

"Hush now Hatchling," She purrs in my ear. A shiver runs down my spine, before rushing back up again. I do not hear her voice often, commanding and powerful when she directs a battle, quiet across the room as she whispers too the other female members of the Elite.

I grin at the name she gives me, Hatchling. Lance the Dragon Master, a Hatchling. I would bristle should anyone else call me such, but from her…

Her hands leave me, and my breathing returns to normal, I had not noticed how shallow each breath had been under her menstruations.

I hear a slight amount of shuffling behind me, and I try to look over.

But her hands reach out, and cover my eyes,

"Be patient Hatchling," she coos, I smile again,

Fine.

Not a moment later, her hands return, and work to remove the belt. She does not press herself against me again, but her hand slides down my open pants,

And that isn't so important anymore.

I fall back against her as she places a gentle hand on my shoulder. Her tongue runs along my ear, and I clutch my teeth as they chatter somewhat. Her fingers moving methodically against that oh so sensitive part of me, pulling me away, to where she wants me to be…

Jean doesn't wear perfume; or any make-up as far as I know, unlike many of the women I often meet. She has the raw beauty of nature, she smells sweet as the forest and mountains.

I turn my head slightly, placing a light kiss on one of the bare breasts my head rests on, a warm soft pillow. So she wanted to do it herself I see. She giggles, and her other hand strokes my jaw tenderly.

"How is that Hatchling?" She asks softly, removing that blessed hand once more. I feel disappointment as she changes how we lay on the bed. The covers we never pulled back messed around us as we lay on top.

Or rather, I lay; she moves out from under me, leaving me too lie on my back as she sits for a moment.

A very short moment. She looks over me once or twice, before swinging one well-muscled leg over, straddling me before moving out over top.

I kiss her as her face comes over mine, smiling against her lips as heat runs through my veins. My hands run over her smooth back, coming to her hips where I begin working at the skirt she wears.

The button and zipper come apart in my hands, allowing me to push down the stiff material, and caress her. She gasps at the contact, freezing above me, I grin cruelly,

"I'm supposed to be in charge, remember?" I growl in a low voice, taking her mouth as I flip us over, she seems to wake up again, and moves against the fingers pushing into her. I smile as her eyes dilate,

"I remember Hatchling," She purrs, catching my ear in her teeth, and nipping gently at the skin. She pulls my pants down the rest of the way, before wrapping her arms around my shoulders again.

I pause a moment, sliding one hand down her side, slowly pulling down the silky undergarment.

She's tense, and so am I. I smile down at her yet again, before dipping my head down. I gently kiss around each pink nipple, taking the chance to run my tongue over each silky patch, and bringing out the hard nub of flesh.

Her reaction excites me. Her cheeks go bright pink, and it creeps down over her chest. She arches up towards me, her hips running into mine. I smile again and push her back down against the covers with my hands.

"Be patient Champion," I whisper, she laughs at that, she has such a free sense of humor. I grind my hips slowly against hers, careful not to enter the warmth I can feel. Deliberately placing my hands just off to the side of each breast, taunting her.

Her nails bite into my skin, and she arches again, moving at first with, then against me for more friction.

"Lance!" she whines, giggling at the same time, "I didn't do this to you!" I laugh now, we kiss again, and I take my time in ending this one, running my tongue over hers repeatedly.

"You were worse." I chuckle, noting her uneven breathing.

When I meet her eyes again, there is a dangerous glint deep within chocolate depths.

This drives me even harder.

I want to tease her some more, loving the feeling of her beneath me, knowing how much she loves every nip and touch.

But when she wraps her legs around me, and she starts touching me back,

If I don't let go, I feel as if I'm going to explode.

"Are you ready?" I challenge, changing the pace, moving slower now, looming over her.

I watch her throat as she swallows, her eyes opening wide as she feels me hovering over her entrance. It takes a moment, before she shuts her eyes again; turning her face to me once more with mouth half open.

"Now Lance," She breathes, facing the side again, eyes still shut, "I want this now,"

I doubt I will ever be able to refuse her.

I move slowly, watching the shivers run across her skin as I settle over her once more. Slowly, gently, I move inside.

She gasps as I am only just entering, I pause a moment, before moving again. Her reaction is the same, but I do not pause again, thoughts not meaning much anymore.

Mayhap I do not know her as well as I shall, but now I've now learned she does not like to be kept waiting.

My own eyes are closed as she quickly reaches up, her hands fist in my hair, and she yanks my head down. Startled, I try to say something, but her mouth closes over mine before I can utter a word. At the same time, her legs tense up, and quickly bring me closer, instantly thrusting me inside of her.

Instinct is all that's left.

A small explosion goes off inside of me, and rushes out into her. Stunned, we cannot move, frozen as more of that intense heat fires between us, over and over again. Lust pounds through my veins, and I withdraw from her part way, my vision is blurred, and streaked crimson as I ram back into her.

Again and again I thrust myself into her. Again and again she adds to my power, drawing me close in time.

She screams, but I have no breath to do the same, if she's saying anything, the meanings are too far beyond me.

But I know, _I, _**know**.

She wants this as much as I do. She wants me over her; she wants me inside of her. She wants me in her blood so thick she won't be able to tell the two apart. She wants this, I know she does. It's in her voice, it's in her movements, it's in her _soul_.

She wants **me.**

It ends, and I am completely drained, caught off guard but utterly fulfilled. I collapse against her, hearing the pounding of both our hearts, thundering away in time to one another.

I have the strength to move us, rolling over to put her above me, before she simply falls to my side. One of her arms remains around me, and vice versa. I feel her warmth still as she comes up to my side, curling against me.

I do not call her name, nor do I speak to her. I just lie there, staring at the ceiling, but not seeing the cracked plaster. Not smelling the traces of rot in the walls.

Not resting inside the dorms beneath the Indigo Plateau.

…

I remember now…

"_Mornin' Ma'am, sleep well?"_

I am on One Island, in the Sevvie Islands,

"_Why yes Bruno, good to see you this morning."_

I am on a League Tour that will travel to Hoenn, the Sevvie Islands, and Jhoto before returning to Kanto.

"_Is Lance up yet? Wouldn't be surprised if he's been to Mt. Ember and back already today!"_

I am not with Jean, the young Kanto Champion, not a month into her title.

"_I'm afraid not, that's what I was coming to see, Jean and Lorelei have been up since earlier this morning, speaking with that charming boy Celio."_

I am dreaming.

"_Could you fetch Lance Bruno? I hope the poor boy isn't sick. He **lives** for these tours!"_

And it's time to wake up.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**HehehehehahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!**

**That was so much FUN!! Oh yes, Multi chapter THIS SHALL BE!! So fun! I shall torture Lance! Because he is my favorite Pokemon character!**

**Muahahaa, this is the first time I've written in WEEKS! So good to get something on… hard-drive? **

**Whatever.**

**Next chapter should be soon! Reviewness!!!**


	2. What A Wonderful Day! Not

**I'm back. This was written the same night as Chapter 1.**

**I CAN WRITE AGAIN!! YAY!! **

**Sudden real: Lovey-dovey? Me? I'm insulted!**

Naw not really, my main FF account is filled with lovey-dovey crap, soI wanted somethingtotally unsappy.

**Um yeah, I LOVE TORTURING LANCE!! I HAVE FOUND MY NEW PASS-TIME!! I'm TRYING to use the Pokemon as little as possible, but I just HAVE to have some randomness! Sorry, but I HAVE TOO!!**

**Constant references to Coffee pwned off of a good, coffee-drinking, friend.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

What a GLORIOUS Day!  
Not.

I hate Celio.

"So you see, when I type in the command here, Vola! We're connected to Hoenn!"

No, seriously. I don't like him.

"Wow! But, I don't know anyone in Hoenn."

"Don't worry Champ, you'll meet the Hoenn Gym Leaders and League Champion when we get there!"

And I'm not feeling to great about Lorelei at the moment either.

"By the time this Tour is over Jean, you'll know more trainers than you ever thought possible!" I can see that Lorelei has most defiantly appointed herself as Jean's Guide for the League Tour. Her red pig-tail-braid-thingies are practically _vibrating_ she's so excited.

I wonder when she'll remember Jean's been to all the Sevvie Islands on her own.

I'm standing against the far wall of the One Island Pokemon Center, right next to one of those annoying potted plants Joy, and all the other Joys, seem to love. The florescent lights are just _too_ bright this morning for some reason, so I can't even roll my eyes. And that Chancy didn't sweep the floors, so I just stepped in a _disgusting_ wad of gum that was hidden behind the annoying potted plant.

At least there's one good thing in here, from where I'm standing, I have a perfect view of a certain Champion's figure. A summery orange tee and white shorts make her look every inch the active young woman she is. Her beloved white hat placed crookedly on her head.

It all looks fine to me though. I wonder why I had such a hard time getting into Goldenrod and Celedon City Gyms?

I don't know where all of her pokemon are, I can see five at her belt, but the sixth one isn't there. Oh well, to get back on topic.

I really don't like Celio.

"Chancy!"

I look over my shoulder, my normally cynical mood about three times worse than it was when I got up, and even then it had been bad. One of Joy's Chancies is standing there, the red-cross stamped onto its apron and nurse cap.

Cute, but I don't really give a flying pidgy's ass about that right now.

"Chancy! Chancy!" You never notice how damn annoying those high pitched voices are, until you're in one shitty mood and they just won't leave you the hell alone. I turn away from the Pink ball of fluff, and focus again on Jean.

I don't know what it is, but I just, can't stop thinking about her… She lost to me the first time we battled; in fact, she almost forfeited not half-way through.

I remember that first day clearly. I didn't feel bad about thrashing her team like I had. They'd come in devastated to begin with, I had simply finished off Agatha's work.

As soon as her main Pokemon fell, that's when I first saw that edge in her eyes. She stopped trying for that battle, and her Pokemon did as well, a calm resignation that they could not beat me as they were.

If anything, that had merely lowered her in my eyes. Dramatically. What kind of trainer would _throw_ a match?

I suppose it was the kind who knew their limits, and knew how to come back from a loss. Because that's just what she did. I heard nothing else for months and months, nearly a year, then the doors opened and…

Untouched, three league battles and none of them with a single signifigant wound.

Again, I dominated the battle, but that time she fought back.

And won.

She wasn't anything like her rival, that guy irked me. When he won the title, he had a little party, snickering and making fun of the rest of the Elite.

So that made his own instant loss that much sweeter to watch.

Not that it wasn't always sweet to watch—

"Would you ladies care to take a walk?" The snot-nosed little computer nerd is asking them, pulling me from my thoughts. His hair looks like it hasn't been brushed in a month, and, if I'm not mistaken,

There's a, _Rattata_, living in there…

"I understand the Tour should take you up to Mt. Ember later this week correct?" He flashes them both a smile.

Huh, they'll turn him down; look at those train tracks in his mouth!

Lorelei is doing the right thing at least. I can feel myself smirking; Jean's seen this island so many times she could get around in her sleep!

I smack myself in the head, my face either going pale or crimson, I can't tell which.

'_Don't. Think. About. Sleep.'_

"I'd love to go Celio! You promised to give me an official tour back when I came here with Bill! I'm afraid I've missed more than one important site!"

'_WHAT!?'_

I almost fall over where I'm standing, as Jean takes that, that GEEK'S arm and promenades out the door.

"Chan-CY!!!"

"WHAT!?" I shout, sloshing a bit of my coffee on my hand, it's only warm now; I've been standing here for a while.

This is what? My third cup?

The Pink nurse is just staring at me, and—hang on,

"Where are you--?" She's running away!

"Crazy egg…" I mutter to myself, sipping some of the Luke-warm coffee as I turn around and—

Bump into a scaly orange hide.

"Uh Oh…" My eyes move up the thick body, looking over the broad wings of the fiery dragon, Charazard, Jean's pride and joy.

Me and Charazard don't get along to well…

Something about both being males,

My lusting after his Trainer,

Little things…

'_She couldn't have left the Togepi. Couldn't do that, Togepi can't maul me.'_

Charazard doesn't look to happy, probably had to go past my room to get out of the hotel, and come to the Center.

Nope. He's none to thrilled…

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Lance! Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine."

"You've got slashes in your cloths!"

"I'm okay."

"Don't be stubborn! Where did you get those burns!?"

"Jean, honestly, I'm—"

"Chan-cy!!"

"DON'T YOU START AGAIN PINKY!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

I need coffee…

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, **DRAGON MASTER!!**"

'_Oh, **SSHHIITT!!**'_

"You over here?"

"I'm behind the rocks Lorelei…"

Crap. And I was just beginning to enjoy myself too. We've been away from the Plateau for a few days, my run in with Charazard a full twenty four hours behind me.

It's noon, and I can hear the others a ways off with our, Guide, Celio.

I don't like him.

We're on our way to Mt. Ember, or at least the Spa. Gotta see all the local sights ya'know? We've reserved a few rooms and are going to spend the night, tomorrow; we're on our way to Three Island via one of the Sea Gallops.

I didn't bother asking why we're skipping Two Island this year; personally I was always bored out of my mind when we stop there on the Tour.

It's finally Lunch time,

For everyone else, self made food: yay!

For me, rush delivery package of Cousin Claire's cooking: yack!

Who the hell said home cooking is the best? That's half the reason I became a trainer, I was sick of eating rocks when that woman "cooked"!

"Crunchy, shame it supposed to be pasta…"

I am NOT looking forward to reaching BlackThorn…

Hey, wha--?

"Lorelei that's my _lunch!_" I shout, snatching the lunch box away from her, "And it's a _salad!_"

"Ugh?"

"That shade of green suits you."

Maybe there _is_ an upside to Claire's cooking.

I can't help but smirk at the sounds she's making behind that bush, half way to Mt. Ember, maybe things can get better. There could be hope for this year's tour after all!

"What cha two doin over here?" I glance off to the sound of the voice, there's a flash of white before Jean hops on top of the boulder that I was not hiding behind.

I was not hiding. I am the Elite Four's Captain. There is no need for me to be hiding!

"Lorelei might not be returning," I say cynically, feeling tense. It's… awkward, speaking to Jean.

She doesn't reply to me, and I see her look around nervously, she must feel the unease in the silence.

That quiet just keeps getting longer.

"Lance?"

I look back up at where she's sitting, okay, the boulder isn't huge, it's not like I need too crane my neck to see her, and the rock is only a few feet off the ground. But I'm sitting cross legged on the grass, so there.

She isn't looking at me, well, she is, and then looks away quickly.

"Yes?" I ask, waiting for her to speak. I actually don't remember the last, or rather, the _first_ time we have ever had a conversation.

And, it could just be the sun, or the light reflecting off that damn hat and into my eyes, but…

Is she… blushing?

Jean doesn't say anything in reply, just slides down off the boulder, before she comes over and sits next to me. I'm, confused, too say the least, why is she--?

She places one hand on the side of my face, and all thoughts grind to a halt. She takes her other hand as well, and puts it on my neck. Abrupt, forward, sounds like a dream I had, but this is real. My heart starts pounding in my ears, and I'd be amazed if she couldn't feel it.

"You're hot." She says flatly, looking me straight in the eye.

What do you say to THAT!?

"I-uh-well-wha-I-y' see-huh?"

I think that about sums it up...

"No honestly," She's telling me, looking almost concerned, "You're face is hot, and you look flushed. Maybe Agatha is right and you really are sick!" Her eyes go wide, and she looks,

SYMPATHETIC!?

'_God-damn-son-of-a-THAT'S JUST NOT FAIR!!!'_

I could cry. I could honestly cry if I wasn't me. If I was Bruno I would cry, if I was Celio—

I hate Celio, I don't even want to think about being him.

"I think you should throw out that Clam Chowder Lance, it might have gone bad, and made you sick!"

"It isn't Clam Chowder Jean…"

But if I was anyone else in the world except Lance the Dragon Master, I would cry…

"Oh, Sea-Food Chowder then, sorry."

That was mean… To any higher beings that just saw that, the entire encounter was just plain mean… And I'm not talking about my SALAD!!

"Agatha!" I glance over and watch as Jean hops over the boulder and rushes over to the others, probably proclaiming my illness to everyone.

Come to think of it, looking down at my Salad, err, it had better be salad…

I actually don't feel to good physically, maybe I—

"--could stay behind with Lance, and the two of us could head back to town?"

My eyes go cat-like at the suggestion,

'_Excellent idea Jean, I feel awful, I feel terrible, lets you and I go back and--'_

"Why not let me stay with him Jean? He could stay at my house until tomorrow and go off to Three Island like he's supposed to."

"That's a fine Idea Celio!"

'_HELL NO!'_

"There's no need for that!!" I shout, jumping up and out of the bushes, "I'm perfectly fine!" Agatha has an evil glint in here eyes right now, the kind of evil that Charazard has in _its _eyes… Better think of something quick,

'_I know.'_

"But, _Lorelei!_" I point out, the Trainer herself only now crawling out of the bushes, looking horrible. I quickly help her to her feet, basically flaunting the fact that she's the wrong color."She's very sick!"

"Wha?" Lorelei doesn't seem to understand the situation, and unknowingly looks the part perfectly,

"Maybe you should take Lorelei back to town Celio?" I offer; my voice sounding so phony everyone except Celio himself is practically glaring at me.

'_Crap, I'll do anything to get rid of this guy! ANYTHING!'_

"Lance, I" Lorelei really doesn't sound alright,

"I; am so sorry…"

"Huh?"

"URP!"

"GAH!!! That's DISGUSTING!!!"

What a wonderfully, glorious day.

My barf-coated ass.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Hehehe, I'll get back on track next chapter with the angsty/romanticness, I could only throw in the one itty bitty scene this time, but hey, there was a LEMON **:or as close to a Lemon as I have ever written: **last chapter, so don't complain!**

**Review please!**


End file.
